The High Warlock's Rainy Day Out With A Herondale
by mango.flavoured.sandwich
Summary: Jace and Magnus hang out, and get to know eachother and finally get to understand one another. They let loose and have some fun. This is a funny, humourous story of you favourite characters. We all know that City of Bones is filming into a movie, and the tear trailer just premiered. But, we didn't see Magnus! So.. I wrote this and all my others stories to enjoy while we're waiting
1. Sniffles

**Day out with a Herondale.**

Magnus slips on one of his favourite multicoloured rainbow leather jeans and a usual black hoodie that he found at the back of his cupboard on. He pulled the hoodie over his head and down his bear tattooed chest. The hood went over his black hair and hid is forehead. Magnus hadn't felt like putting his usual glittery eyeshadow and dark eyeliner on, his face his usual and plain tanned colour. He put his ankle high buckled boots on and they clinked on the floorboards. Magnus had his first cold - well, more a sniffle actually- in three hundred years, which was pretty good when you were over eight hundred years old. Magnus felt like getting out of his apartment, Chairman Meow had wondered out of the apartment a few hours ago and since then, Magnus had gotten bored increasingly. There was nothing interesting things to do there. Magnus slid his feet on the tiles to the front door, down the hallway and opened it. He blinked as he saw Jace Herondale about to knock, as his fist was in the air (either that or he was planning to punch Magnus when he opened the door). Magnus forces Jace's hand down with his own, "And why are you here?" Magnus grouches through his sore throat.

Jace smirked, "_Funny_, I never thought, you of all people would have a cold."

Magnus tilts his hand, and crossed his arms over his warm chest. "Just because, I am magnificent, doesn't mean I can't be at times."

Jace raises his eyebrows, "no makeup today?" He says in a sneering tone.

"Well, there is no point is there? I am just going to get some... milk." Magnus smiles.

"Milk?" Jace questions.

"You know... cow juice." Magnus shrugged gracefully.

"Yes, yes," Jace waved his hand at Magnus, "Us shadowhunters aren't that dim. I do know what milk is. But why, milk?"

"I don't know." Magnus squealed at him, "It was the first thing that popped into my head."

"Right. So, what are you actually doing?" Jace sighed.

"-od _dawn_ it, I am just going out for some air. Cant it hurt for a poor sickly person like I. Mr Herondale isn't starting to care of the warlock, now is he?"

Jace screwed up his face with, his mouth going crooked and his eyebrows in wobbly lines between his forehead, hair covering some of his right golden eye. "Of course not." His face relaxes.

"Good, so... may I _go_?" Magnus smiled and pushes Jace out of the way with his arm, making Jace stubble on his feet to the side.

"Yeah." Jace mumbled as Magnus started going down the hallway, to the stairs.

"If you must come, make sure you lock the door before you follow me on my great adventure of loveliness." Magnus yelled as he went down the stairs hearing a little slam of his door, which made his smile a little. He heard Jace stagger behind him down the steps, and as that happened he heard himself think, _Herondales_. At a sudden time passes and Magnus and Jace end up out side of Magnus's apartment building, after having awkward silences in the elevator after mentioned his rubber ducky. Jace looks at Magnus, and Magnus looks at him sideways, smiling a small curve at the side of his mouth. "What are we going to do?" Jace says low voice. Magnus looks at him and his blonde hair frolicking in the wind then, his tight broad muscles under his blue t-shirt, and his unmarked arms, and he was wearing tatty black jeans. His gold eyes stared at Magnus, covered in his wall of fearlessness and his usual attitude.

"What would you like to do, Mr Herondale?" Magnus cheered loudly, rocking on his heals. He knew Mundanes couldn't see him, but did Jace have glamour on? Magnus didn't see any runes before. Then he laughed in his mind, as he imagined the Humans driving past in their cars seeing a random teenage boy talking to air.

"I have no idea what people do for fun in this world." Jace groaned as he shock his hair out of his face.

"Now, if I known you were going to be like that," Magnus turned to him, now frowning with a strait face. "I might as well of left you there stranded at the door." Magnus's black hood waved slightly on his eyebrows, as he looked at Jace. Jace was taller than Alec, so he could see his face better but, Magnus was still the tallest. Ha, Magnus was also 19 for eternity and Jace well... - _How old is Jace?_ Magnus thought.

"You know very well that, I would of just welcomed myself into your apartment." Jace finally smiled, his eyes glistened with joy.

Magnus shrugged, "you would off died, then." Jace frowned suddenly with a slight different sign of emotion on his face, it was the face of when Jace killed. "Anyways..." Magnus said nervously, but couldn't help laughing - he was 800 years old and powerful and he was scared of a young shadowhunter? "Let's-get-going." He chuckled unintentionally. The walked awkwardly beside each other and Magnus made simple conversation some times but, was soon ended most of the time with Jace moaning and complaining and Magnus had enough, he had to say something. "Now look here Jace Herondale," Magnus suddenly making the the small teen bounce. "I don't know what is going on, and I surely don't walk to know, but I don't want you of all people ruining my fantastic invisible day out, by moaning and groaning. If I wanted moaning and groaning I wouldn't of made myself invisible... You get me?"

"I'm sorry Magnus." Jace apologised, and it sounded sincere but, his cold sadness didn't show in his face -he was to strong for that. _What?_ He thought. Jace looked very worried or - or something. Magnus didn't know he hadn't seen this emotion on a Herondale before in a long time. But, Jace and his earlier relatives were different. _Like... like, William,_ he thought again. Magnus's stomach dropped and his throat went dry, and he run up to Jace with arms wide. And - and did something one warlock would never do...

...He _hugged_ a shadowhunter.

"Don't be sorry, Jace. I should be." Magnus said warmly, and he felt a soft touch of Jace hugging back. "I should be sorry, and I am." Jace sighed as Magnus let go of him, and placed his hands on the shoulders. "Whatever is troubling you, I am here for you." He said to Jace as he looked at him straight in the eyes with his cat eyes.

TO BE CONTINUED...I PROMISE.

SO HOW DOES MAGNUS END UP IN JAIL? IDEAS? REVEIWS?

My favourite so far is...Mr Herondale

Hope you liked it.


	2. Faerie Drinks

Magnus and Jace ended up at Taki's, Jace's favourite restaurant. They sat in a booth, facing each other. Jace fiddled with his phone in his hands, his gold hair covering his face. Magnus took his hood off and pulled his black sleeves up to his elbows, revealing his tattoo on his forearm. The heater was on, above them. Jace slid his phone on the table to Magnus, and leaned his shoulders over the table and focused his eyes on Magnus. Magnus looked down on the phone in front of him, "It's a phone," Magnus crossed his arms. "I am familiar with them. I am not that old, thank you very _much_, Mr Herondale."

"I didnt-" He sighed. "_Just_ look at the picture." Jace pointed to the darkening screen. Magnus sighed and pressed the screen to brighten what was there. The picture showed the memory of Alec and him in India. Magnus was standing next to Alec, with his leather arm around his muscular shoulders. Alec was in his usual denim jeans and t-shirt with flushed cheeks from the heat and Magnus was all glitterfied top to bottom. The picture was taken just after Alec told Magnus he'd like to immortal for the first time.

Magnus looked at Jace, with his catlike eyes, "_Seriously_?" Magnus slid the phone back to Jace and sat back on his chair and moved his hair out of his eye with his hand.

"Alec told me what you _were_ going to sacrifice to be with him," Jace sighed and his eyes turn serious under his sarcasm. "and I know that, you wouldn't give up now when... you were ready then, to take away your immortality to be with him." Jace slid his phone back in his phone.

"Yeah... Well," Magnus rubbed his face with his warm palms. "I thought -Elmo never had to work for anything, and he ended on the most famous television show... _ever_."

"Elmo?" Jace screwed up his face again.

"What? He's my idol." Magnus shrugged and sighed. "I'm bored. Lets have some fun." Magnus snapped his fingers and multiple blue faerie drinks showed up on the cafe table. Jace smirked at him and picked up one of the glasses and so did Magnus. After a few drinks Magnus and Jace started laughing.

"Man, I never realised you could be so much fun." Jace said dizzily as he went out of his seat and sat next to Magnus.

"I just _so_ amazing, and glittery." Magnus cheered and danced in his seat, wriggling his shoulders and moving his arms.

"You are. You are amazing." Jace tapped his shoulder with his hand.

"Not as much as you are," Magnus giggled unexpectedly and clinked his new drink on Jace's. "You know you're just like him, _Mr Herondale_."

Jace raised his eyebrows, hidden by his hair. "Like who?"

Magnus realised what he had said, and looked away from Jace, as a flash of William went through his mind. "Never mind...forget I said anything."

TO BE CONTINUED...

Favourite part for me: **ELMO**.

Tell me what you think.


	3. Voices and Lightning

Magnus and Jace soon moved on from Taki's and ended up in the streets of New York, drugged with faerie drink. They were stumbling down the cement path of an alleyway, when suddenly Jace hears a whisper of his name. It made him jump as only one person he knew could sound so horrific. Magnus saw Jace look around in the cracks in the alley, morning different sounds. "Jace?" Magnus said snapping back his attention.

Jace turned to Magnus and looked at him, "did you hear that?" Magnus looked around to see what Jace was talking about, he didn't hear anything - only thunder.

"Uh- Hear what?" Magnus leaned on the brick wall next to him with his shoulder leaning on it, and he was smiling at Jace. Jace looked so shocked to hear Magnus say that and his face went all confused. "Jace." Magnus tried to say but, Jace kept looking for the voice that he heard.

"My name -Sebastian he's here." Jace turned behind him with a yelp, as he heard a crack of stick (like when you step on it and it brakes). The misty end of the alleyway was empty all there was was grey darkness of the sky. There was nothing or no one there just dusty wind and the starting of rain. Little droplets landed on Jace's check and in his hair covering his face. Magnus bring his hood up again, and stretched out his long sleeves to his hands. Magnus watched the bolt of lightning that felled from the sky and the thundering sounds coming from it.

"We should go some where more..." Another flash of lightening went again. "dryer and I can see is I get you sane again." Magnus sniffed and walked over to Jace, dragged him through the rain down the alleyway by his arm. "Come on."

When they were walking to somewhere Magnus was going, Jace was hearing screams for help. Jace made Magnus stop, and listen. Magnus looked at him in confusion, "there's nothing there, Jace. It's the faerie drinks, they have gotten to you."

"I am not drunk! There is someone out there that needs our help, Magnus." Jace pushed Magnus away from him and started walking the other way. "And if you are not going to help them, I will." Magnus sighedy, there's nothing there, he thoughts said repeatedly. Magnus looked away for a second. What am I supposed to do, he thought and looked back at Jace's back walking away. Magnus snapped his fingers and teleported in front of Jace, making him stop unexpectedly.

"This is your imagination." Magnus waved his blue flamed hands in front of Jace's face. "You are tired." He waved again as the flame flickered in different shades. Jace fell in Magnus's arms in sleepiness, and Magnus's picked Jace up -wedding style- and he walked to a dry place as the rain heaved down. Magnus's clothes were soaked and the thunder thickened and Jace was still asleep.

Magnus ended up at his apartment.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Ring, ring, ring

Magnus layed the shadowhunter down on his antique leather Victorian couch. Flashes on memories came to him, and Jace's face turned into William's. Magnus remembered he had layed Will on this very couch, when he was poisoned by a demon thorn. Jace's eyes stayed closed behind his golden hair and his breathing no was slow. Magnus stroked Jace's face with his three of his finger, lining his angelic cheekbones. Then, a ringtone was added to the silence. It was coming from Jace's pocket, should I answer it, Magnus asked himself. Magnus swiped the small thing from Jace's leathery pocket, and stopped the ringing by answering the dawn thing. He put it up to his ear behind, his black hood. "Yes?" Magnus groaned at the phone.

There was silence for a moment then a worried voice said, "Where's Jce? What have you done with him?"

Magnus smiled at the girlish voice that sounded similar, "My, Jace is right here and he is fine."

"Why do you answer his phone then?" The voice yelled, making Magnus move the phone away from his ear as it screamed.

"Maybe he doesn't want to talk to you." Magnus said chuckling at the sleepy face beside him.

"Do you know that?" The voice said softer, but her breathing was heavier.

"I'll ask him." Magnus turned his head so he could see Jace's face fully, and said in a whisper to his ear, "Jace it's Clary..." The bot moaned and huffed like when Chairman Meow did when he was awoken. Magnus smirked at the teenager, and spoke to the phone, "Yes I am sure."

"Well, I want to speak to him anyways." Clary grouched.

"I'm sorry Jace isn't available right now, but if you want to leave a message for him, he will get back to you." Magnus laughed after his robot like voice. He had never done it so well. He was proud of himself.

"Who is this anyways?" Clary sighed.

"Tsk, tsk, Clary my dear. Don't you recognise such an magnificent voice like mine?" Magnus giggled.

"Magnus?"

"The one and only." Magnus cheered through the phone loudly.

"Magnus, please let me talk to him." Clary pleaded softly like she was suffering.

"I would Clary," Magnus sighed. "But I could not brake the rule 47 of bro code, again." Magnus then hung up on the girl, making the phone switch back to the home page and Magnus watched the '19 missed calls from Clary' disappear as the phone faded to darkness. Magnus placed the phone on the coffee table behind him and moved around his apartment in boredom. Soon, Chaiman Meow reappeared at Magnus's bedroom window sill which that scared Magnus because he had no idea how Chairman Meow got into the apparent in the first place and as he walked into his room, he was greeted by a loud 'reow' which terrified the life out of Magnus.

Magnus's flu had gone, and he didn't realise until he sat down on the end of his bed. Chairman followed and sat be side him in a grey ball on fluff. Magnus stroked behind the cats ears, realising he was drenched with water from the rain. Magnus couldn't be bothered hugging the poor thing, Magnus was wet as well, but it didn't matter for him. The cat was shaking though, so Magnus grabbed the top of the blanket on his bed, and covered the curled up kitty, with only his head showing. Magnus stood up as he heard a noise later on, and dragged his bear feet out of the room, he looked around seeing if anything could of caused the bang, he didn't see anything at first but, then he realised...

Jace wasn't where he left him. He was gone. Magnus walked into centre of the lounge, here he could see almost all his apartment, the kitchen, down the hallway to the front door, the dinning room, and his room. he couldn't see the rooms down the hallway though but, he could see all the doors were closed, like before. "Jace?" Magnus looked around curiously. Jace was meant to sleep until the faerie drink had warn away, well that what the spell had done, he thought, or did it? "Jace?" Magnus began to raise his voice, where is that boy? "Mr Herondale, this is no time to be playing tricks." Magnus walked out of the lounge to the kitchen, then there was a bang again behind him. Magnus turned vastly, "this isn't funny." Another sound came from Magnus's walked slowly out of the kitchen, through the lounge, and to the open door of his room. "Jace?" Magnus could only see the corner of his bed from where he stood, so he took another step.

And then...

TO BE CONTINUED.

REVEIWS.


	5. It's a metaphor

And then... William Herondale turned his elegant body to face the warlock, making him utterly confused. "May you explain, Magnus why I am here?" William said flexing his muscular arms under his Victorian vintage clothing. His hair was wavy and jet like black, that made his dark blue eye shine, his pale skin showed his runes on his neck and forearms, as the shadowhunter shoved his sleeves of his grey suit jacket up. He was wearing a blue vibrant tie and a white button up smart shirt, and dark grey suit pants and jacket mixed with shadowhunter weapons in his belt and leather boots under his trousers. The picture of him inside Magnus's head, grew stronger. It took him back to the day he had first typically met the young and sarcastic, William Herondale. Magnus was just helping the lovely Camille with a favour for the Shadowhunters. Magnus was not very eager to help some immature teenagers with blades that could be used against the warlock, himself. Magnus wasn't very keen of the shadowhunter race... They simply existed in his eyes. But, as soon he meet the wonderful and unique Theresa Gray and Mr Herondale - very time they stood near him, so gently - they started to to change his mind about everything and everyone. He did want to thank them for that. Though, Magnus's mind irrupted as he was not expecting to see anything from back then, especially... William Herondale. Magnus was surprised, that's all.

"Will..." Magnus stated the boy's name loudly, and then continued, "what are you doing here?"

"I don't know, I was in the armoury room in the Insitute and then I was ..." He looked around, "here."

"I see." He nodded. Magnus then whispered to himself out loud, "I must of mixed up the spell."

William must of heard, because of what he had said then was, "What spell? What do you men, Magnus? What have you done?"

"I was meant to use the grant sleep spell, on your ..." Magnus coughed, his cold was coming back. "On - Jace and ... Used the teleportation ... spell."

William's breathing thickened, that Magnus could hear the small huffs from where he stood. "What?!" William yelled at him - Magnus backed away - as Will started walking towards him with the eye of death, Jace had had.

"I didn't mean to. It - it just happened!" Magnus squealed with fright.

"And who is this... Jace you're talking about?" William Jace screwed up in confusion.

"Well, Mr Herond-" Magnus coughed, trying not to give away that he had transported Jace Herondale - William's great, great, great grandson - is in London. Because William would kill him if he'd found out. "He must of swooped places with you."

"Was he a mundane?" William asked.

"No. No, he was a - a shadowhunter." Magnus said it like it was nothing, like it didn't matter.

"Hmm." That's all William said - he looked bored as he folded his arms over his chest. "So... What You are saying is that ... A person named Jace - a shadowhunter from the future - went to the past and swopped with me also a shadowhunter who came from the past to go to the future to be in his place when he be's in mine?"

Magnus thought, "... Yes?" He said nervously, as he squiggled in on his spot.

"Magnus? What are you not telling me?"

"Nothing, my friend." Magnus said as the phone of his apartment rang. Magnus looked behind himself, to see the small red phone on the kitchen, "Excuse me." Magnus walked to the the kitchen, through the lounge and picked up the retro like phone off the marble bench. He answered it, "The High Warlock of Brooklyn speaking." Magnus watched William Herondale as he faced the lounge. William looked so confused - well what do you expect from a Victorian? They have never seen a telephone, television, and everything that Magnus and the future world has.

The voice muttered on the other end of the phone, "yeah this was real funny to you, isn't it?"

Magnus's mouth dropped in surprise. "Jace."

"Yeah, you would like to bend stuff that you can't bend." Jace sarcasticly muttered in a sneer like tone.

"Waah?" Magnus asked him.

"It's a metaphor."

"For what, exactly?" Magnus smiles at Jace's comment.

"For..." Jace pauses. "For you better tell me why I am I the freaking Victorian ages!" Magnus moved the phone away from his ear as Jace screamed and the the static fuzzed loudly.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**REVEIWS.**


	6. Umm, epic?

And then... William Herondale turned his elegant body to face the warlock, making him utterly confused. "May you explain, Magnus why I am here?" William said flexing his muscular arms under his Victorian vintage clothing. His hair was wavy and jet like black, that made his dark blue eye shine, his pale skin showed his runes on his neck and forearms, as the shadowhunter shoved his sleeves of his grey suit jacket up. He was wearing a blue vibrant tie and a white button up smart shirt, and dark grey suit pants and jacket mixed with shadowhunter weapons in his belt and leather boots under his trousers. The picture of him inside Magnus's head, grew stronger. It took him back to the day he had first typically met the young and sarcastic, William Herondale. Magnus was just helping the lovely Camille with a favour for the Shadowhunters. Magnus was not very eager to help some immature teenagers with blades that could be used against the warlock, himself. Magnus wasn't very keen of the shadowhunter race... They simply existed in his eyes. But, as soon he meet the wonderful and unique Theresa Gray and Mr Herondale - very time they stood near him, so gently - they started to to change his mind about everything and everyone. He did want to thank them for that. Though, Magnus's mind irrupted as he was not expecting to see anything from back then, especially... William Herondale. Magnus was surprised, that's all.

"Will..." Magnus stated the boy's name loudly, and then continued, "what are you doing here?"

"I don't know, I was in the armoury room in the Insitute and then I was ..." He looked around, "here."

"I see." He nodded. Magnus then whispered to himself out loud, "I must of mixed up the spell."

William must of heard, because of what he had said then was, "What spell? What do you men, Magnus? What have you done?"

"I was meant to use the grant sleep spell, on your ..." Magnus coughed, his cold was coming back. "On - Jace and ... Used the teleportation ... spell."

William's breathing thickened, that Magnus could hear the small huffs from where he stood. "What?!" William yelled at him - Magnus backed away - as Will started walking towards him with the eye of death, Jace had had.

"I didn't mean to. It - it just happened!" Magnus squealed with fright.

"And who is this... Jace you're talking about?" William Jace screwed up in confusion.

"Well, Mr Herond-" Magnus coughed, trying not to give away that he had transported Jace Herondale - William's great, great, great grandson - is in London. Because William would kill him if he'd found out. "He must of swooped places with you."

"Was he a mundane?" William asked.

"No. No, he was a - a shadowhunter." Magnus said it like it was nothing, like it didn't matter.

"Hmm." That's all William said - he looked bored as he folded his arms over his chest. "So... What You are saying is that ... A person named Jace - a shadowhunter from the future - went to the past and swopped with me also a shadowhunter who came from the past to go to the future to be in his place when he be's in mine?"

Magnus thought, "... Yes?" He said nervously, as he squiggled in on his spot.

"Magnus? What are you not telling me?"

"Nothing, my friend." Magnus said as the phone of his apartment rang. Magnus looked behind himself, to see the small red phone on the kitchen, "Excuse me." Magnus walked to the the kitchen, through the lounge and picked up the retro like phone off the marble bench. He answered it, "The High Warlock of Brooklyn speaking." Magnus watched William Herondale as he faced the lounge. William looked so confused - well what do you expect from a Victorian? They have never seen a telephone, television, and everything that Magnus and the future world has.

The voice muttered on the other end of the phone, "yeah this was real funny to you, isn't it?"

Magnus's mouth dropped in surprise. "Jace."

"Yeah, you would like to bend stuff that you can't bend." Jace sarcasticly muttered in a sneer like tone.

"Waah?" Magnus asked him.

"It's a metaphor."

"For what, exactly?" Magnus smiles at Jace's comment.

"For..." Jace pauses. "For you better tell me why I am I in the freaking Victorian ages!" Magnus moved the phone away from his ear as Jace screamed and the the static fuzzed loudly.

Magnus couldn't say anything very smart like right know, as he placed his phone back on his ear. He had nothing to say to Jace that would calm him down, but this, "you swopped places with William Herondale."

"How?" Jace yelled.

"Because you were connected and I was thinking of him when I summoned the transporting spell. And at the time, you body fell asleep to find him..clearly you found him." Magnus smirked at William wondering around the lounge room and playing with Jace's Moblie phone on the coffee table.

"Huh, so how is gramps doing, then?"

"Well, he is defiantly taking it better than you." William looks at Magnus and smiles at him. He was playing around with Jace's phone - bashing it on the side of the coffee table and tapping the smashed screen. "Anyways, how did you contact me from there- I mean ...then?" Magnus chuckled.

"Never mind that now, I am being watched by a man with grey hair. We have other things to care about now." Jace avoided the subject.

"Uh, Jem that must be..." Magnus stopped after hearing crackling of static again. "And?"

"You need on focus on me getting home." Jace said in a hurry.

"Why so fast? Why not sight see and explore where you originate from?"

"Because - Might Of Gotten - Clary... Pr-g-nt." And the phone broke off and the dial tone returned for Magnus to be star shoot. Clary wanted to talk Jace before, it might of been very important. But why was Jace so upset? Why did he come to Magnus?

"How is Jace?" Will asked placing down the Moblie back on the coffee table and walked to the window, behind the sofa. "Or should I say... Mr Herondale?" William looked at Magnus with a signature smirk.

"I- I..." Magnus speechlessly said.

"Come Magnus, you really thought that after that particular talk on that device, that is was unaware that I had switched places with family. You see, as I started to teleport, I saw imagines of you and a blonde boy, giggling, hugging and drinking. I thought it was just daydreams and my imagination... But it all makes since know." William shrugged, as the sun shone on the side of his face.

"I know, I had them to." Magnus looked to the side of him, to see the familiar voice beside and there he stood. Jace Herondale with his golden locks looking as good as ever, flicked over his forehead and his golden eyes. Though he was wearing Victorian clothing of the same texture of William's. "Hi." Jace said with a laugh.

"How - what - how did you get here?" Magnus eyebrows narrowed.

"The Magnus from the past helped me out - but, it took him ages though. He said it was a favour or something." Jace waved away. "Oh and Magnus - past - gave me this." Jace walked to him and gave a parchment of brownish paper to Magnus with black ink written on it. "It's for you, I think." Jace pointed it to the folded paper in his hand. He turned to William, that was star shoot and Jace waved, "hey gramps."

"Hello." William said.

"William, isn't it? I'm Jace, your.. Great, great, great grandson?" Jace turned to Magnus unsure of what he was talking about. But he took a pretty good guess though, so Magnus nodded.

"I see." William said looking bored.

"Oh, that reminds me. Mag, you have to return William to his time, or else the whole space and time continuum is going to go KABOM!" Jace flexed his arms in the air to imitate an explosion. "Well, I ink that's what Magnus said... I didn't really pay attention to all of it. I kind of spaced out after KABOM with explosion images." Jace fell his arms to his side, dangling.

"Jace." Magnus said.

"Hmm?" Jace hummed staring at William, fascinated. "How did I get blonde hair, exactly." Jace asked William, stroking his chin like in a beard like way.

"Aren't forgetting someth-one?" Magnus corrected himself and coughed for attention.

Jace turned to him excited, "oh right. Clary. Must go!" And he ran out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

Then, Magnus turned to William, who started to grow Invisible. Soon, he was wits away in the air and the room was left empty, with Magnus alone. Then a small note floated from the space William disappeared. Magnus moved to the space and picked up the small ripped edges note, off the floor. The cursive ink writing curved into his own as he read: _'Dear future me, don't worry... I have brung William back to the place of where he does belong. I knew you wouldn't do anything, as you would be relaxing in Jamaica of such. Please give the note - that Jace had hopefully gave you - to a dear friend that you had had. Don't read it, before she does, my friend, you know how she gets. This is important. Thankyou, from past Magnus.' _

Magnus lifted his head to watch a glow of small cats eyes, wonder out of his room, "very well."

**THE END and I will add the short story of Magnus giving the note to anomimus because of spoilers. Stay tuned to find out who it is!**

**REVEIWS. - please.**


End file.
